<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fancy Dress Ball And The Photograph by ThrawnXSabine (SWAG_77)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168518">Fancy Dress Ball And The Photograph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnXSabine'>ThrawnXSabine (SWAG_77)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Goths, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnXSabine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A SWAG77 Thrawn x Sabine AU (plausible close to canon, not canon) Fanfic for Star Wars Goth fans. It is an adult story. Sabine Wren is an ADULT (aged-up). This fanfic was written by Ty’gen Doughtryss and Dr. G-.</p><p>“Loras” is the Mando’a (the Mandalorian language) nickname that Thrawn allows Sabine to call him in private.</p><p>“Ch’ain’t” is the Cheuhn (the Chiss language) name that Sabine allows Thrawn to call her in private. </p><p>This is knot saaf 4 whercc</p><p>“Sab’ika” is the Mando’a nickname for Sabine that is used as an endearing term of admiration and closeness. </p><p>This fanfic is not based on Legend, but more based on New Canonicity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Sabine Wren, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ThrawnXSabine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>In this kind of ancient photography art, they appear like a usual couple without any worries. <br/>
<br/>
They turn to each other as they stare into each other’s eyes profoundly, and without further words, they start to devour one another’s with kisses. Sabine drops the photograph out of her hand while Thrawn drops his cane as their tongues entwine and their hands rub over their bodies, intensely. Then, Thrawn swings Sabine up as she lands straddling his hips. He holds her butt in place and moves her body up and down, and around against his hard erect dick. His top hat could not physically stay at its position as his head twists from his make out session with Sabine. Thrawn nearly trips over his feet to move his small steps forward to step out to the balcony holding Sabine in his arms will he kisses her neck. There were Bordeaux-colored roses bushes that emit a delicate scent that permeates the air. The aphrodisiac fragrance heightens their desires as Thrawn backs Sabine into a corner wall on the balcony. His warm breath on her neck moves his lips and tongue to kiss her earlobe and he whispers, “I will take you right here, Sab'ika, if we don't stop this immediately.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading this. If you enjoyed it and desire to read the complete story, visit and follow the links on our pinned post on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/starwarstinder/status/1341214193777745920?s=21">@ starwarstinder</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL08Vy-OZ44ejxsr6rQzEfVATXj432ZaDF"><br/>
YouTube Playlist to go along with this fanfic story</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partial Fanfic Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The partial fanfic story  and rest available <a href="https://swag77.com/2021/04/12/access-to-entire-fanfic-the-fancy-dress-ball-and-the-photograph/">Fancy Dress Ball Entire Fanfic Patreon-Access</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Ty’gen Doughtryss - story writer and artist. DrG- - story editor. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr class="wp-block-separator"/><p> </p><p>Sabine closes her eyes and squints as the sunlight warms her face. She slept on her belly and hid her face from the bright sunlight diving into the pillow. The subtle scent of Thrawn’s cologne creates pleasant memories from last night, twisting in the sheets. She basks her face in the warmth of sunlight with closed eyes as she lets her erotic flashbacks reverberate through her body.</p><p> </p><p>On any other occasion, Sabine would be alone in her bed. But this time, she is in Thrawn’s king-sized bed, in his minimalist decorated penthouse in Canto Bight on the planet, Catonica. The sheets and comforter are disheveled. Thrawn must have risen early in the morning. She wipes her eyes and narrows them to focus to see if Thrawn's bed was real and not a dream. Sabine is in Thrawn's large master bedroom, and she strangely feels comfortable and safe in a known enemy's home. No one from the Rebellion, Empire, or Mandalore could find, spy, or disturb her here.</p><p> </p><p>She stretches herself and touches a strange sheer fabric. Her plump lips frown as she discovers a gown neatly spread on the cushy comforter. It is dark red and black, in an ancient Victorian style, and appears as a dress for royalty with its intricate lace pattern on the embroidered bodice. Then, she recognizes a tall, black velvet and round hatbox. She picks up the box and opens it. Her mouth agape; she sees a lady’s black top hat. She places the hat on her head, and it fits perfectly. She tilts the hat for her style, and she rolls her shoulder to pretend to be sexy. She puckers her lips for a kiss in the large mirror. She removes the hat to turn it to see dark-red rose embellishment that matches her dress.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine's face turns down with concern to remember if Thrawn told her about the surprise attire.  Did he order her to do anything for him? She bites her lip as the fine details swirl through her mind, but this gown confounds her. She scoots her body over to Thrawn’s cooler side of the sheets to get a closer observation. The dress is a velvet burgundy skirt attached to a black embroidered lace bodice.  Underneath the skirt were layers of tulle that fills out the bustle and a silk skirt lining to reduce itching as she strides. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, she jolts her body up when she heard a creak that startles her. It was a metal door that swung open slowly. She rises to her knees to hear if there were any stirrings. The whole place scarcely whistles from the winds to whip a silence. She purses her lips as she stands on the warm carpet to meander slowly and stretches her legs to the refresher to shower off what feels like a dried film that appears like a dried paste. </p><p> </p><p>Sabine finishes her shower and feels fresh and then decides to try on the dress to see how it fits. Her body wiggles into the dress and ties the loose ends. The gown is a perfect fit from “The Salon of Thrawn Collection,” rolling her eyes to remind her how thorough he is making sure her clothing was impeccable. She twirls before a large, silver metallic framed mirror and shakes her hips as she raises her arms to see how the gown’s skirt swings. The fabrics felt lite. She laughs as she prances around in the dress. The sheer feels soft between her fingers. Then she blushes as she realizes she likes the dress the “Salon” selected for her. It is not too frilly - frilly itches. This gown feels soft and smooth over her body. She also places the hat on her head, and as expected, it perfectly fits with her style. The whole ensemble flatters her, which surprises her because she wonders how Thrawn knows?</p><p> </p><p>She undresses and slips into one of Thrawn’s black Imperial cog tank tops with a satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p>At some point after Sabine’s dancing commotion, the droids activate and hurry into the bedroom with her “Thrawn scheduled” elevenses. She takes a bite out of a meiloorun slice and pops her custom-made multivitamins as she gulps down her water. She rises as she ignores the droids droning about her nutritional requirements for her health per Thrawn’s orders. She moseys to the limpet waters of Thrawn's barely used pool and removes the tank top to dive in naked as she freestyles across the 25-meter length.  She swims several laps and jumps out as water drips beading on her supple body. </p><p> </p><p>Falling into the puffy light grey cushioned chaise lounge, she flops around, muttering by herself befuddled. “Kark Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you have more furniture that you never use.” Her sarcastic comment goes unheard as she dries herself with a large towel and slips back into the tank top. Her mind ruminates how Thrawn hardly ever enjoys his lavish home in Canto Bight as some of the furniture and appliances were still in their containers and wrapped in plastoid. She grimaces as she thinks aloud, ”Who would live in a beautiful penthouse like this for it to be so vacant and sterile and unused?”</p><p> </p><p>She left those thoughts for later and sank into the comfy chaise for a nap. The echoes of her mind churn as her vigorous night dissolves into a blur. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Thrawn strides into his penthouse and leaves his security detail of deathtroopers on the perimeter. He deactivates his nonessential notifications and dumps his datapad, and then the droids point him to where his sleeping beauty is—Sabine purr-snores on the lounge chair. The sun’s rays of red and purple colors bounce off the clouds give her a golden sheen across her exposed skin. His smile transforms into a chuckle when he recognizes his tank top on her, as it almost reaches up to her pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>With a sly grin, he drags another chaise toward her rather loudly. He figures that noise would wake her. Negative. He softly calls her name a few times, and he sighs in slight frustration. Then, he hesitates to touch her upper arm with his hand to wake her. But that causes a slight stir in her, and she waves it off as if was a bug buzzing around her. He smooths over her arm gently until his palm rubs her stomach. He halts for a moment and chooses to massage her abdominal nauli. He moves his face close to her cheek, and he kisses her lightly. The pace of her breath stops as she blinks her eyes and smiles at him pleasantly. His eyes lock into hers as he slides his hand up her body. He fondles her breast as she stretches to wrestle groggy and moans softly. His fingertips circle her nipples as they become erect and plump.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine slowly opens her eyes, pleased to see his happy smile on his face, “You’re here, finally.”</p><p> </p><p>He sits next to her with a pleasant grin. “Indeed. I am here to pick you up.“ </p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows rise. ”Pick me up?“ </p><p> </p><p>“Our date, I am taking you out—off-planet.” He shifts his chin as his red eyes follow her facial expressions. “It is a surprise gift to you. It is why I gave you the attire. Does it fit?“ He continues to rub her body with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>”The dress!“ her voice squeaks, “Yes, Sir. It fits perfectly. I’m impressed by your selection, Loras. It is glamorous with dark red and black. Why is the attire so formal?”</p><p> </p><p>“A surprise, Ch’ain’t,” Thrawn laughs as Sabine’s facial expressions remind him of a child eager to rip open her gifts for a holiday. He pulls his lips in and turns his head to acknowledge a deathtrooper’s reminder of their schedule. ”You will like this dress. I had it made perfect for you.” He pauses, “The Imperial Shuttle will be here in an hour. I apologize, Ch’ain’t, but I must leave to complete a few duties before I dress. Sab’ika, I need for you to be on time, understand?.“ His eyes follow hers as he catches her chin, caresses it, and kisses her lips. He stands and pivots as his movements switch mechanically like an armored droid, and he marches to his office. </p><p> </p><p>”Yes, of course, Sir,”  Sabine chafes underneath her breath. Her brows were narrow as a mischievous grin grits her teeth. She hops into the pool with the tank top and swims several laps before she gets ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="wp-block-separator"/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sullen, Thrawn stands stiff as he waits at the Shuttle. She is late as usual. Her concept of time is far different from his. But he will change her perception of time quickly as he devises a plan to teach her adherence to schedules, their importance, and their respect, especially his time. When she finally strolls to the landing pad, she pirouettes as her gown flounces up a few times. Thrawn’s detail drops their blasters on their sides than holding them in the ready-fire position. For a moment, Thrawn salivates and barely contains his drooling when he sees the beauty of Sabine. Within seconds, he regains his control and then glares at her because of her delay. But Sabine’s eyes glaze over, returning his grouchy glare. Thrawn eyes narrow at first, and he slowly exhales to dissolve his anger at her rudeness. In truth, Sabine brought life to the traditional gown he had custom-made for her. Sabine does not know how detailed his instructions were for those haute-couture Canto Bight designers. They tried several times to swindle him, but he imposed his Imperial Officer will and privilege for a fair price. But, any price is worth it for Sabine as her head tilts when she sees Thrawn in his suit - a velvet coat in dark red same as her gown, a black shirt with lace ruffled cuffs and pants with embroidered floral designs like her bodice. He carries a cane with a black elegant top hat. It was her first time seeing him not in a military uniform, publicly.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine touches the brim of his top hat. “Mmm, you look good, Loras.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are late, Sab'ika per usual.“ </p><p> </p><p>“Can we discuss our difference of opinion on time later? Let’s go.“ Sabine rolls her eyes for as long as Thrawn’s stern look at her. She bites her lip, studying how dapper he looks, especially his ass, and follows him as he enters the shuttle taking a seat. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Thrawn mentions in lowered tones. “You look lovely, too, Ch’ain’t.” He smooths up her thigh and around her hip. He stops feeling her up when his brow narrows, unsure what Sabine has done. She flutters her eyelids innocently at him. Whatever Sabine is hiding, he ignores it and signals with his hand to command the deathtroopers to depart. The shuttle lifts off and jumps to lightspeed. Thrawn rises calmly and shuts the cabin doors to lock them. Sabine’s face pales as her head lowers in fear. What will Thrawn do to her because of her blatant misbehavior as he returns to his seat next to her?</p><p> </p><p>They sat alone for a long moment, and then Thrawn rose again to open an alcove. “Sabine, I want you to wear this, please.” From a black velvet-cushioned jewelry box, he unfurls a bejeweled collar with oval dark-red rubies set in oxidized black zirconium. </p><p> </p><p>“Loras! It is gorgeous. But why? I am unworthy.“ Sabine's brows rise in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want you to wear it. You are mine, and that makes you worthy. It will look beautiful on you than in this box.” He walks around to her back, lays the collar to the front of her neck, and then clasps it with some tightness.  “And here are the earrings,” he stands before her as he continues to hold a tiny pillow with earrings of the same oval dark-red rubies set in black zirconium as the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Loras!“ </p><p> </p><p>“Quiet“ He shushes her placing his right forefinger on her lips, and offers her the earrings as his red eyes flash to command her to do as his wishes.</p><p> </p><p>Timidly, Sabine takes the earrings and puts one into each ear.</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn scans her as she wears these last accouterments that complete her resplendent outfit for the Fancy Dress Ball. “Yes. Now, you are perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>A slight move of the shuttle signals them they have arrived at their destination. Before Sabine can say anything, Thrawn offers Sabine his elbow, and she complies and takes his arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was nighttime on the planet Kubindi when they landed and walked down the shuttle ramp. They stroll on the brick cobbled walkway to a large, historic brown brick building with golden spotlights that move in circular patterns across the walls. The large antique verdant stained glassed windows appear to fade as the gold lights shine past them, and in the middle of the building were two heavy wooden doors reached by beige marbled wide steps. </p><p> </p><p>They climb the steps as the large doors open into a vestibule that was a security checkpoint. Thrawn hands his heavy overcoat to the coat check droids as one migrates the signal over to his comm for his holoticket retrieval. The security droids open the opaque shield to an amazing sight to behold, a vast ballroom with lavishly opulent decor. The scene took Sabine’s breath away as she spins to view the ballroom. The ceiling has high extended pillars with portraits of famous humans and aliens throughout history as the founders of this ball. The art, paintings, and sculptures light the area throughout the ballroom. Sabine wrestles her hand from Thrawn’s arm as she darts to a small lighted pedestal that contains tiny alien creatures that dance ballet in a glass globe. She exclaims, “Moondust Pixies! I thought they were fabled stories that parents tell their children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ch’ain’t I know. This display is one of the last ones of the Moondust Pixie as their moon no longer exists.” Thrawn’s voice had a hint of sadness as his eyebrows turn down with a hint of urgency. “They are in extinction like many other species throughout the galaxy, such as those who reside in the Unknown Region.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabine, perplexed as to why Thrawn mentioned that to her, clears her throat to ask him. “Like the Chiss in the Unknown Region?”</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn put her hand into the bend of his arm and patted it lovingly as he sniffs without a word. Sabine drops her question to observe the guests.</p><p> </p><p>Guests mingle as they wore dark colors of velvet, lace, and baroque clothing, yammering with small talk at intimate small round tables. Many individuals wore jewelry that consists of chains with precious stones that have insects, spiders, or tiny non-sentient animals encased in the stones. There were incantation charms worn by people who worship various faiths, such as the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Ladies wore rich fabrics or silks and satin sewn in classic, Victorian, and baroque styles in dark colors. Some guests wore brightly colored outfits with stylish clothes dotted with pinks, reds, blues, or purples. They converse among themselves in the nooks along the walls. The most gentleman wore frock coats embroidered floral or tribal designs. Sabine watches the people around them to check out their attire. She searches the ballroom for any familiar faces, but the people were strangers. As guests pass them, they would give a friendly nod of acknowledgment with the occasional exchange of small smiles as a welcoming greeting. Some ladies held darkly colored lace hand fans and fluttered them against their mouths as Thrawn and Sabine strode past them to view the food buffet and take holomenus.</p><p> </p><p>The food buffet was extensive with palatable small bite foods crafted for any alien or orders could be made. There was a waiter-droid service for those who wanted to pay extra. Sabine observes Thrawn’s face as his mouth would open and close as he seems confused as to how to ask her a question. Then, his voice strains to ask her a question. “So, what would you like to do first, Milady?“ Thrawn asks and points to their table in the middle of the front row for dining. “Have you eaten anything from my nutrition plan? In hours?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabine turns her head from the dance floor to the food buffet to decide. She knows Thrawn expects her to eat his nutrition plan he created for her and their agreement that she will follow his plan to better her health. She lowers her head to whisper. “No, I haven't, Sir. I just forgot.“ </p><p> </p><p>“Per usual, you went for a swim.” Miffed, he places his hand on the small of her back to escort her to their table. Thrawn offers her a chair, and she sits gracefully. He takes his seat next to her and orders the heavy hors d' oeuvres for them in an alien language and a bottle of chilled lordly Brut Rosé of Armand de Brignac AoS MM Ambria champagne from the local Cerulean orchids that grew in rocky regions of the planet. This champagne contains aromatic compounds that are well-known aphrodisiacs.</p><p> </p><p>After a long silence that felt icy and cold, Sabine lightens the mood. “So, why this ball, Loras? And where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“A traditional Fancy-Dress-Ball on Kubindi.” He waits for the droid to pop the champagne bottle’s cork as it bubbles over, and the droid gently pours it into a champagne flute. “I received an invitation with a plus one, and I felt we should attend this event on a day like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“A day like what?” Sabine repeats him.</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn does not answer. She watches his profile as his prominentia laryngeal relaxes while he sips his champagne. He turns his head and stares into her eyes as she recalls the ephemeris. “Oh! I forgot. Our one planetary rotation on this exact day.”</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn smiles. “Indeed. In Canto Bight at the Art Auction. Not in battle as enemies or a wretched hive of miscreants and villainy. But one planetary rotation ago, we met and dared to love and made love despite what happened to us last—“ </p><p> </p><p>Then the droid interrupts him to serve their order.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine blinks at his red eyes as his raspy voice mesmerizes her. Flashbacks swirl in her mind from all that happened, and they are still with each other when anyone else would have ended it after what she had done. The small adorned plate of food confuses her as to where to start. She has never seen these kinds of edibles. Thrawn notices her frowns as she smells the edibles that stink to her. “Are you searching for something special, Ch'ain't?“ He sips his glass of champagne while he teases her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any advice on where to start?“ Her reply is evasive.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head toward her and realizes her palate is not diverse or cultured like his. He had to teach her. “Yes, of course. The grilled Mynock-Breast is very tasty with the fruity, spicy chutney that harmonizes perfectly to the champagne.“</p><p> </p><p>Sabine’s eyes flitter over the plate, and she searches for the Mynock-Breast.</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn continues as he slowly grins. “May I serve you some? Allow me to cut you a morsel.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” Her mind eases. </p><p> </p><p>One of the droids starts moving forward to help, but Thrawn holds him back with a slight wink, arranges samples of food on a small plate, picks it up with a fork, and offers it to Sabine to take a bite. She eats and chews it and savors the taste. Her eyes roll back at the food ecstasy she tastes. Thrawn grins as he expected her to react but did not know to what extent. He finds himself sexually attracted to feeding Sabine. Then he does the same for himself and eats and sips his champagne. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, the guests race to the dance floor. Sabine feels giddy as she watches them scramble and the orchestra plays. Many of the guests dance, and it is off-beat to the music played by a live alien orchestra rather than droids or HoloNet radio transmissions of a playlist. “Are you finished?“ Sabine swings her empty champagne glass in her hand as the orchestra plays the opening stanza.</p><p> </p><p>“With what?“ Thrawn suspiciously chides her as he sees her hoof her food while he savors his food.</p><p> </p><p>“With your meal, Sir? Don’t you want to dance?.“ A grins slides across her face. </p><p> </p><p>Thrawn raises his forefinger commanding her patience as he chews and swallows his last bite slowly. He is unmoved by Sabine’s eager fidget as her eyes shake begs him to hurry. As he finishes his meal, he takes a sip of his champagne, and then he rises and gently extends his palm. Sabine’s eyes roll as to why it took him long. Her impatience rose his displeasure to leave the premises immediately. But, he relaxed and escorted Sabine to the middle of the ballroom. His red eyes aglow, he stares at her to soothe her body that trembles in his arms. He grabs her torso and pressing against her body to feel her stance. He leads her to the rhythm of the music. As they hear the music, their eyes gaze into each other as they forget time and space. They were in their moment as they create their space. Thrawn has remembered each day that he has spent with Sabine since their introduction in Canto Bight on Catonica a planetary rotation ago. It was not easy, but their experiences were their first times. Everything was new to them, and they are in their honeymoon period. They have strange new emotions and desires for one another. They would trust each other regardless if they were strangers.</p><p> </p><p>This kind of relationship should never be. First, there is an age difference. Second, he is the first alien, a Chiss that is an Imperial Grand Admiral in the Galactic Empire; and she is a Mandalorian and Rebel and an artist. Sabine being an artist is what draws Thrawn to her, and she is brilliant. Since Thrawn is a sapiosexual, his libido toward Sabine each day became harder to stifle.</p><p> </p><p>Everything they shared in this relationship had to be hidden—it had to be kept secret. But he could not ignore his passion for art and his appreciation for talent as an artist and the fact they were both extraordinary warriors in their species that wound up as outsiders from their cultures. To be bound by a strong bond of affection as their souls found one another in the darkness of this galaxy. They knew very well about their complicated situation, but they could not deny their passions or how their feelings energized their lives. They deserve this one single chance to be together, a stroke of luck for happiness, or at least a gift that not everyone in the galaxy has.</p><p> </p><p>As the champagne gives them a slight buzz, the ballroom turns on their gold lights, their desires for each other burst as they feel their warm breaths on their necks as their bodies spin in their dance. It arouses them simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>The music is a mix of faster, slower, and most times dark-voiced sound around them. The lyrics are about any kinds of emotional experiences. Some are sad, hurt, or even lost souls, and some are exciting as they find enlightenment of worthy lives. They dance to each song, matching their tempo due to the rhythm. Unaware of time and how long they danced, the only thing that stops them is when the music stops changing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone with an antique film camera taps Thrawn's shoulder, clears his throat, and asks hurriedly. “Excuse me, Sir, Milady, I'm the official photographer of this event. May I ask if I could take your picture? It would be a great pleasure for me.“</p><p> </p><p>Sabine blinks at Thrawn and eagerly answers, “Sure!“ </p><p> </p><p>Thrawn inclines his head, not as delighted as Sabine. Her eyes plead to him as her small grin forms when Thrawn lifts his head and with a nearly imperceptible nod of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>The photographer smiles and is relieved as he gestures to the large door. “If I may introduce myself, my name is Joomesta Varttax. My art is vintage photography. I have arranged a set-up in a room upstairs with a backdrop of a black and white screen that includes a gothic window facade. You would look amazing in front of this.” His voice enthusiastic as Thrawn and Sabine follows him to a door between 2 pillars, showing sculptures of an underwater-living species with gills and flaps.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the ballroom, it is dark and much cooler. The moment the door shuts, Thrawn’s and Sabine's eyes adjust to the darkness. There are only a few torchieres that light the rocky walls, and then, they flicker. </p><p> </p><p>Joomesta leads them to a dark floor on the left side.</p><p> </p><p>“How many photographs have you done today, Mr. Varttax?“ Thrawn wants to know. <b> <em><br/></em> </b><br/>The Photographer seems to count as he hesitates with an answer. “About 20, I presume.” He clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“A fraction of the number of guests present at this ball.“ Thrawn states as he focused his comment on the photographer.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Well, not every pair I asked agreed, Sir.“ Joomesta says, still moving forward to the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn is the first who studies their environment when he sees a shadow at the edge of a corridor. His brows rise as he stares in the direction of this shadow. Sabine follows his view but could not see anything. They regard each other, then Thrawn climbs the stairs as he grabs Sabine's arm softly. The stairs were dark wood, and the thick wood handrail leads into a turn to the right side, where it ends wide floor on both sides. The base is covered with a dark-red carpet; at the walls hang torchieres similar to the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>Joomesta stands in front of an open door to their left side, waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Thrawn detects another fluctuation on the right side of the floor. This time it does not disappear. It seems like it has eyes and a body. The eyes stare into Thrawn’s, who narrows his brows to focus. Sabine stands next to Thrawn, follows his actions, but the floor is empty as the torchieres flicker and reflects on the walls.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at, Loras?“</p><p> </p><p>“I am not certain, but—“ With each step, the shadow seems to fade. When Thrawn gets in the room, the apparition is gone. Sabine stands behind him as he scans for the closest exit. ”Indeed.“</p><p> </p><p>Sabine’s tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise as she follows Thrawn’s moves. “Maybe you feel intoxicated as a result of the excellent champagne? Or maybe one dance too much for you, old man?“ She laughs at her joke.</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn is not amused, for he knows the danger. “Perhaps.“ With one final look down the corridor, he walks into the room with Sabine as Joomesta waits patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope everything is alright, Sir?“ Joomesta asks kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, yes.“ Thrawn murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. Now, if you could follow me?“ Joomesta continues while entering the room and gestures to the black-and-white set-up he described.   </p><p> </p><p>Thrawn notices a large balcony and walks to it to assess any blind spots. He hears a loud screech that causes him to put his hand on his blaster. Sabine notices his tense reflexes and rubs them inconspicuously. </p><p> </p><p>She whispers in his ear, “Loras, not everyone at an event is out here to get you, cyar’ika. Stay calm. There is no Empire foul stench or Rebel scum to catch us. I checked when we got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn whips around his head to examine Sabine’s innocent dilated eyes and eases off his trigger. With a small nod, he follows her back into the room. And indeed, it is as the photographer described. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, take your place. If you allow it, I would suggest, the Grand - err- gentleman stand on the left, the Manda - I mean - lady stand on the right.” Thrawn and Sabine comply with the poses. Then Joomesta shakes his head slightly and puts his hands on Sabine’s bicep. “No. The lady must be in front to see the beautiful custom dress at its best.“</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn’s eyes narrow for a moment, but he sees Sabine very happy. He takes his position while the photographer prepares his old-fashioned camera equipment. The camera has an old wooden frame with a thick lens in its middle. The front connects to its black bellow to a wooden suitcase, where the secret camera techniques concealed, safely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is perfect with the lightning and the shadows around.“ Joomesta quips. He adjusts the camera and pops the trigger to take the picture. In one take, he can create a unique, dark-romantic photograph of Thrawn and Sabine.</p><p> </p><p>The nitrocellulose film is coated with gelatin and silver that is processed in trays of different chemicals. The image resolves on the paper as it dries. </p><p> </p><p>As old as the camera is, Joomesta appears to be highly trained in this process, and it takes him a few minutes. He beams as he hands Sabine the photograph. Then he tips his head gently and bows slightly. He grabs his equipment quickly. “I search for more - victims—err people who like my art.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabine hands Thrawn the photograph. How long they stood there studying the black and white shades diffused across the film flimsi is unknown. The picture shows them next to each other, with a small but pleasant smile. </p><p> </p><p>In this kind of ancient photography art, they appear like a usual couple without any worries.</p><p> </p><p>They turn to each other as they stare into each other’s eyes profoundly, and without further words, they start to devour one another’s with kisses. Sabine drops the photograph out of her hand while Thrawn drops his cane as their tongues entwine and their hands rub over their bodies intensely. Then, Thrawn swings Sabine up as she lands, straddling his hips. He holds her butt in place and moves her body up and down and around against his hard erect dick. His top hat could not physically stay at its position as his head twists from his make-out session with Sabine. Thrawn nearly trips over his feet to move his small steps forward to step out to the balcony holding Sabine in his arms while he kisses her neck. There were Bordeaux-colored roses bushes that emit a delicate scent that permeates the air. The aphrodisiac fragrance heightens their desires as Thrawn backs Sabine into a corner wall on the balcony. His warm breath on her neck moves his lips and tongue to kiss her earlobe, and he whispers, “I will take you right here, Sab'ika, if we don't stop this immediately.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoy this, visit our Patreon @SWAG77</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this. If you enjoyed it and desire to read the complete story, visit and follow the links on our pinned post on Twitter: <a>@starwarstinder</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a>YouTube Playlist to go along with this fanfic story</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>